


Anniversaries

by deli (deliciousirony), supernatural9917



Series: The Red Carpet Chronicles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anniversary, M/M, Red Carpet Chronicles, Sexual Roleplay, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean and Castiel reminisce on how their first meeting could have gone a year after it happened.ARed Carpet Chroniclestimestamp.





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since we started this series with the Midwinter Tropefest 5K! Happy anniversary to us and to the boys!

'I've seen the way you look at me,' Dean said, stepping close to Castiel. 'I know what you're thinking, Mr Wentworth.'

'I very much doubt that, Mr Aframian,' Castiel retorted sharply, a deep scowl etching his features. 'You know nothing of me.'

Dean smirked and took another step forward. 'Oh, I know you. I know your darkest thoughts… your deepest desires.'

'And how could you possibly know such things?'

'Because I share them,' Dean whispered before pulling Castiel close and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. With one hand firmly at the small of Castiel's back and the other tangled in his hair, Dean kissed hungrily, pushing past Castiel's initial hesitation until he melted in Dean's arms.

'Didn't anyone ever tell you you're not supposed to use tongue?' Castiel hissed at Dean once they finally came apart. The man had the nerve to smirk- actually smirk!

'Never had any complaints before,' Dean replied smugly.

'It figures that you would be an utter Neanderthal,' Castiel scowled.

'And it figures that you'd be a stuck-up snob,' Dean spat back. Castiel practically growled as they surged back together, neither of them hesitating to use tongue this time. They pulled apart again only long enough to take off their shirts, then went back to kissing franticly, clumsily, as they fumbled with their belts. Dean shoved Castiel against the wall and pushed his trousers and boxers down, taking his cock in hand and giving it a tentative stroke.

'Unhand me, you brute,' Castiel demanded half-heartedly, his hips belying his words as they thrust up into Dean's hand. He moaned when Dean freed his own cock as well and wrapped his broad fingers around them both. 'Oh god, yes!' Castiel cried out as he spilled over Dean's fingers a few minutes later.

'Fuck, Cas, yeah, yeah,' Dean panted, chasing his own release. They stood for a moment to catch their breath before Dean grinned and gave Castiel a tender kiss. 'So? What did you think?'

'You're right, that would have been a very pleasant way to end our chemistry read when we first met,' Castiel replied as he cleaned himself up. 'But I doubt Chuck and Becky would have appreciated it.' He paused for a moment and added, 'Well, maybe Becky.'

'Oh, Becky would have loved it. I'm pretty sure she writes some of that fanfiction about us.'

'Of course she does. She's MrsWenthworthAframian69 on AO3.'

Dean looked shocked. 'Dude! Isn't that the one who wrote about you getting me pregnant with a weird wolf dick or something?'

'A/B/O is a popular slash fanfiction trope, Dean. Becky is far from the only one who's written such things.'

Dean shook his head as he finished stripping and climbed under the covers. 'Whatever. Come cuddle me.'

Castiel smiled, finishing undressing and joining Dean in bed. 'Sexy roleplay and cuddling in the middle of the day? What's the occasion?'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Duh, it's our anniversary!'

'No, it isn't,' Castiel frowned. 'Our anniversary isn’t for a few weeks yet.'

'It totally is today,' Dean insisted. 'I still have the reminder on my phone.' He grabbed the phone from the nightstand and showed Castiel the screen. _Chemistry read, Stull Studios, 2pm_.

'Dean, this may be the anniversary of when we met, but we didn't even like each other then.'

'But it was our first kiss,' Dean argued.

'It was just an acted kiss. Surely our anniversary is the day we rehearsed the angry sex scene and were intimate for the first time.'

'I don't know. I mean, sure, we banged that day, but we both thought it was kind of a hook-up thing at the time, right?'

'Perhaps, but it still makes more sense than the day we met. It was the first time we were together as each other and not our characters.'

'OK, fine, I'll give you that,' Dean admitted. 'But if we're going for a more meaningful day, then the last day of the shoot is probably the best one. We said the L word and decided we wanted to really be together that day.'

Castiel considered this for a moment. 'That was a major milestone. But I would argue that we were already essentially together by then. It's the difference between a first date and the day you decide to "go steady" as you Americans say.'

Dean laughed. 'OK babe, first of all, nobody's used air quotes unironically for like fifteen years, and nobody's said going steady since _Grease_ came out.'

'That's quite beside the point,' Castiel pouted.

'Anyway, I would count the "going steady" day as the anniversary, not the first date,' Dean continued.

'I think the first date is more appropriate, particularly since we actually had sex.'

Dean shrugged. 'Yeah, but that's normal for a first date.'

'No it isn't!' Castiel cried, appalled.

'It was for me,' Dean smirked.

Castiel smacked his chest. 'I always knew you were a Neanderthal.'

'You love it,' Dean teased, and Castiel couldn't argue. 'I don't know, I still feel like today was such an important day. It's the day we met! The day we kissed for the first time, the day we saw the chemistry we had. It's the day that changed our lives,' he finished softly.

Castiel smiled and stroked Dean's cheek lovingly. 'I suppose there's only one solution to this conundrum.'

'What's that?'

'We have to have three anniversaries.'

Dean grinned. 'Oh yeah? And how are we gonna celebrate three anniversaries?'

Castiel smiled mischievously and rolled Dean onto his back, straddling his hips and grabbing his wrists to pin them above Dean's head. 'Oh, I'm sure we can think of something.'

 


End file.
